notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nine Hells
The Nine Hells is a plane created and formerly ruled by Asmodeus. Description The Nine Hells is described as having nine different levels, each of which is different in some way. In order to be sent to Hell there it is suggested you must be a bad person, or have done Level 1: War On this level, devils bargain for soul coins in order to use mortals in their wars with one another. Their goals are to descend further into the hell, but those without enough coins can't. The ground is described as hot and covered in ash. The smell of fire, blood, and brimstone fill the air, as well as the sounds of screams and clanging steel. Bright orange molten lava surrounds the uneven landscape where the mortals fight one another. The mortals here are guilty of making deals with devils to perform better on the battlefield or committing war crimes. Josh has a hideout in this level where he commands a group of demons. The River Styx It is not cross-able by swimming, but there are bridges that run across the river. The Bronze Bastard has imps which guard the bridges and gates that cross the river. A big junkyard surrounded by a crooked steel fence sits in front of the river. A small, well-armored keep resides in the junkyard with a sign reading "Frot Rust." It begins as a waterfall, flowing through a planar rift in the sky, and flows all throughout the lower levels of hell. It is dark purple and looks like red wine. Level 2: Lust Lust is one of the levels, first mentioned by Ripchain as his desired level to be on. Later, Josh mentions that pretty much everyone would like to be in Lust. The Honey Trap Casino is located on this level, where demons play tricky games and try to swindle soul coins. Level 3: Gluttony Gluttony is seemingly trapped inside a horrid hail storm and the ground is made of mud which swallows anyone who stands on it. The Boobs encounter a ginormous worm that swallows things whole, burning them in its stomach acid. Inside the worm, souls who were gluttons in their life are trapped and endlessly hungry. Bastion, along with The Hungry, tried to eat The Boobs while they were there. Level 4: Greed Greed is a large cavern filled with golden coins, artifacts, and lost treasures. The tortured souls here search for treasures they sold their soul for. Hardwon encounters Wilhelm Bronzebeard here, who has turned to a hellfire dragon and is searching for the Bronzebeard Kingshammer. Level 5: Treachery Moonshine finds a forest full of rotted trees and discovers it is where Marabelle had once resided. The spores here are the remainder of what the fungal demon left behind, and they take hold of Paw Paw. Level 6: Heresy According to the demon, Ripchain, Beverly Toegold IV was immediately sent there upon taking the seat of Akarot, pissing a lot of devils off. Beverly arrives there alone, encountering a strip of burning churches. He is approached by tortured angel-like monsters who are having their wings clipped by Beverly Toegold IV. Bev faces his father, and nearly joins him, but the two face off outside a burning church of Pelor. Role in The Story Prior to The Story The Legendary Heroes, Thiala, Alanis, and Ulfgar; traveled to the Nine Hells during the War Against Asmodeus. They slayed Asmodeus, but the evil necromancer Ilsed took his mantle. The heroes couldn't stop him from doing so after being worn down from the fight and left the plane. Thiala took Asmodeus' Divine Heart, which allowed her to ascend to godhood. 'The Hellfire Chronicles ' The Band of Boobs enter the ruby portal after Alanis and arrive in the Nine Hells. They enter the plane on the first level, witnessing the devil warlords' battles with one another, and Beverly reads up on the first level with his demon book. They are approached by Buzzer's Cutters, and they engage in combat. The Boobs kill them all except Ripchain, who Hardwon makes a deal with in order for more information on directions.